


The Kissing Card Game

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 17:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: It’s a game meant for silly teenagers, an excuse for two youths to put their hands all over one another and earn a kiss when they succeed at the game. But Noctis has been known to cheat, and the stakes must be raised higher to convince Ignis to participate.





	The Kissing Card Game

**Author's Note:**

> One of my two submissions for day 1 of ignoctweek! This one is for "stolen kisses"!
> 
> Loose sequel to [‘The Worst Vacation’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11686317), where Noctis and Ignis get caught and their relationship is known to Noctis’ fathers.

“I’m going to steal a kiss from you.”

Ignis glanced up from his cooking, eyebrow arched. He continued stirring the contents of the pot, wrist held high to avoid burning it against the rim. Noctis’ smile revealed some inner working behind his words.

All right, Ignis would bite.

“Do I not give them freely enough?”

“I’ll show you what I mean soon.”

“Yes, but this alleged theft—can you steal what is already yours?”

Noctis’ grin widened, but he didn’t answer. He withdrew into the office while Ignis finished up their dinner preparations. The plates had no more than touched the table when Noctis returned, flopping down into his chair and looking as pleased as if he had beaten a difficult level in a video game. 

He set something flat and pink on the surface of the table and slid it in Ignis’ direction.

In sparkling silver print, a laminated card said “Kiss” on it. Ignis had never seen it before.

“This isn’t mine, Noct.”

“It is now. I’m giving it to you.” Noctis scooped up a forkful of food, but instead of eating, his eyes remained on Ignis, waiting for an answer. When one didn’t come, his cheeks rose in color and his gaze fell. “I guess you haven’t heard about it. Ugh, stupid Prompto! He told me I should try it.”

“Try what?”

“There’s this thing going around Insomnia. You give the card to your partner, and then you try to steal it. If you succeed, they owe you a kiss. After that, it reverses. In this case, I steal it from you, and when I succeed, you steal it back from me. You can’t lock it up, but you can place it on your person. It’s supposed to be fun.”

“Oh.” A cute idea, but something that seemed more designed for high school students than two married men in their mid-twenties. It was likely an excuse for teenagers to get handsy with each other while trying to pick each other’s pockets to find the card. “But wouldn’t I want you to steal it, so I can kiss you? I’ll leave it there, and you can take it from me right now.”

“There’s more…” Noctis picked at his cockatrice with his fork. “Whoever manages to keep it for the longest amount of time in the week is owed dinner by the loser, and the winner gets to choose where he’s taken.”

“Ah, so it _is_ a competition.” Ignis found competing with Noctis to be an exhilarating experience, one he wouldn’t want to miss out on—not even in cutesier forms. “Count me in.” He pressed two fingers to the card and drew it closer. He glanced at the clock. “Will we need to write this down?”

“Oh, right.” Noctis abandoned his food and fetched a notebook and pen. He tore out used pages and trashed them before returning to the table. “We’ll start now, at 18:16.” He wrote down ‘Ignis’ next to the time. 

“Noct? I have a few questions.”

“Yeah?” 

“Do we keep this on our person at all times?”

“You can’t steal it when your partner is sleeping or taking a shower. The game only resumes when you’re both awake. You can’t count times you’re apart, either, like when we’re at work.”

Ignis tapped his fingers against the card and hummed. Noctis was notorious for bending the rules and cutting corners to help him win. “And if you don’t follow the rules?”

“I will.”

“You won’t.”

Noctis’ lip twitched in the corner for half a second—Ignis might have missed the suppressed smiled if he hadn’t been watching his husband closely. 

“You play dirty, Noct.”

“So we have to come up with some way to deal with it, so I don’t.”

“I could refuse to kiss you, demand my card back, and mark that it was still in my possession during that time.”

“That’s no fun at all.” Noctis scooped a bite of his dinner into his mouth, but he chewed slow and thoughtful. Halfway through their meal, Noctis snapped his fingers. “I’ve got it!”

“What?” Ignis couldn’t fathom why he bothered to ask—he had already guessed what Noctis’ solution would be the moment Noctis proposed that they “deal” with it.

“Any time I break the rules, you have to spank me.”

“Noct.” Ignis sighed. “That’s a reward for you.”

“A hard spanking?” asked Noctis, more hopeful.

“That is never a punishment for you.” Ignis’ thighs knew it well, when an erection pressed up against them with the prince across his lap.

Noctis tapped the tines of his fork against his bottom lip. _One, two, three…_ “What if for every time you have to spank me, I have to fulfill one of your fantasies? Within reason, of course—we’ll have safe words if we feel like it’s going too far.”

Ignis liked these additions to the rules. It would be a good opportunity for them to trade off, where sometimes Noctis would have to tie him to the bed posts with a scarf and fuck him into the mattress. Maybe Noctis could be persuaded to wear some outfits of Ignis’ choosing. The kissing card seemed more like a game meant for silly teenagers at first, but those adjustments made all the difference in gaining his interest.

“Deal,” said Ignis. “I hope you’re saving your money, Noctis. I intend to win.”

Noctis smirked. “Same here. Hope you like taking me to Anime Insomnia. We’re cosplaying this year, and _I_ get to choose the outfits.”

Oh, good grief. Ignis would have to pay special attention to that little slip of paper at all times if he wanted to avoid _that_ humiliation.

~*~

Noctis used the rest of the evening getting closer to Ignis, snuggling with him on the sofa and dancing his fingers up Ignis’ arm as if he thought for one moment his husband would let down his guard. The kissing card remained in his breast pocket. A button would have to be unfastened to reach it, but that wouldn’t be difficult for Noctis. Ignis would need a better place. Where did some of these cards travel? He could only imagine how often they were stuffed down someone’s pants or placed in the cup of a bra. Thank goodness that this particular card had been laminated, or it could get bent out of shape and soaked in sweat.

Noctis had nearly taken up residence in Ignis’ lap when their movie finished. His fingers trailed up toward the buttons of Ignis’ shirt, nails teasingly brushing against Ignis’ bare skin.

“Noctis.”

“Hmm?”

Ignis snatched up Noctis’ hand in his as it drifted too close to his breast pocket. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

“That’s half the fun of the game.”

Maybe teenagers shouldn’t have been so freely playing games like this, if all this touching led to arousal. And what other age group had the time, if it always led to sex?

“It’s getting late, Noct.”

“Then I have to steal it before bed. Even if it means taking it while you sleep.”

Ignis sighed. “Then I would have to spank you in the morning.”

The threat stirred his cock, and Noctis—who remained in his lap—grinded ever-so-gently against it.

“Everyone will wonder why you can’t sit tomorrow.” Ignis hoped he sounded stern enough, but that only seemed to brighten Noctis’ eyes with refreshed mischief. “I promise it won’t be pleasant.”

“Those are the best kinds.”

Ignis began to stand, and Noctis scooted off his lap sulkily. 

“I’m taking a shower, love. You do what you want, but remember—the more I have to spank you, the more you must make it up to me.”

“Promises, promises.”

Ignis reached down and pecked Noctis on the forehead before he disappeared upstairs to the bathroom. He brought the card in with him, setting it beside the sink while he brushed his teeth. If he wanted, he could take it into the bath with him, but even with lamination, that sounded unwise. 

Ignis had halfway finished his shower when he heard the door open. He whipped aside the curtain in time to see Noctis lean into the bathroom. Two fingers pinched the edge of the kissing card before retreating.

“Noct!” 

After a quick rinse and a towel wrapped around his waist, Ignis hurried out of the bathroom. Noctis grinned up at him from his place on the bed.

“Where is it?” 

“Not telling.” 

“You cheated.” 

Noctis responded by rolling over and wiggling his ass once. This had been part of the terms Ignis agreed to, and he had to bite back a smile at how predictable his husband behaved. Or in this case, _misbehaved_.

“Very well.” 

Ignis took hold of Noctis’ legs, one in each hand, and pulled him closer so that he was leaning over the edge of the bed—extra preparation for his punishment. The yelp that followed the first smack across his pajama-clad backside sounded pleased, too. 

“Where is it, Noct?”

No answer led to a much harder smack, and Ignis’ palm stung from it. He tugged down the elastic waistband of Noctis’ pants, taking down his boxer briefs as well. The skin had barely turned a light pink under Ignis’ ministrations. He swung his hand down again with more strength. An admirable red color rose to the skin. 

For each spank, Noctis’ hips pressed into the corner of the mattress only for him to bounce back up, ass raised eagerly for the next. A telling sign that Ignis had been right all along that this would hardly be discipline to his husband. Did Noctis _want_ to squirm every time he sat down during his meetings tomorrow?

Noctis’ ass turned a lovely shade. Nothing that would lead to bruising, but Noctis would surely feel the burn for a while. Anything worse, and they would have Regis asking questions on why Noctis always winced when he sat down. 

Maybe it might have been less of a worry had they not been caught on vacation once by Noctis’ entire family. Even four years and a wedding later, Regis and Clarus have enjoyed teasing them for what they witnessed that dreadful afternoon.

It didn’t help that Noctis always made it painfully clear to Ignis how much he enjoyed impact play, and the two of them often engaged in things that led to sore bottoms and bruised necks. Ignis—who often took pride in considering himself attractive enough to leave an extra button or two undone on his shirts—often had to keep his neck hidden even without anything to hide to avoid suspicion that he might be concealing where Noctis loved to leave his mark.

Noctis enjoyed egging him on—or as he loved to call it, “Iggying on”—until the two were as hopelessly desperate to fuck as that afternoon when they thought no one would notice if they snuck off to the upper floor of the Caem house while everyone was out. Since then, Regis and Clarus had made it their destinies to mention it at least once a year.

The embarrassment would never wear off. Noctis displayed an eagerness to demonstrate to the world how sexually active his married life could be, however, and any lessons in humility back then were forgotten once Ignis slipped the ring over his finger. It seemed almost as if Noctis enjoyed making it awkward for his fathers these days. 

Noctis’ risqué behavior only made Ignis wish he could spank him much harder—if only to see Noctis pushed to limits he had yet to reach. He clearly wanted this. They had accelerated over the years. These days, Ignis could do more damage and with less conversation beforehand. He knew how to read the signs in his husband and make Noctis collapse in post-orgasmic bliss. 

Likewise, Noctis had figured out most of Ignis’ kinks and aimed to please in turn.

Ignis slapped Noctis’ backside until he could feel the heat against his palm as he cupped the flesh. His erection pressed against the front of his towel, and he discarded the obstruction to the floor. Noctis had prepared for this, too. Sitting in the topmost bedside drawer was a new bottle of cherry lubricant and a stack of condoms.

Ignis readied Noctis with rough fingers, and when he parted Noctis’ buttocks to enter, he squeezed enough to leave white trails across the reddened flesh. Seldom did Ignis revel in being the one on top. There were times he wanted to release control to someone else, to relax in a freedom without decision and discipline.

He would have to choose carefully how Noctis would make up for being spanked. There would be time to consider his options. They would finish their lovemaking for the night, and Ignis would propose something in the morning. It had to be wonderful, in case Noctis didn’t give him any other chances.

Oh, who was he kidding? Noctis would steal the kissing card under any circumstance and cheat to get his way, and they would be at this every night. And Ignis would find that he didn’t mind it. Not at all.

~*~

Ignis decided the best reward would be to start with a simple pleasure. He prepared champagne, warmed the towels in the dryer, and guided Noctis into the bathroom where a candlelit bath had already been prepared.

“Ah.” Noctis dipped his fingers into the hot water. “This is nice.”

“It’s been a while since we’ve had a relaxing bath before bed,” said Ignis. “You can wash my hair, and I’ll wash yours.”

Noctis leaned against Ignis’ side for a moment, eyes closed. “You think of the best treats.”

“I’ve always liked it when we both get the reward,” said Ignis. 

Noctis tilted his head and nibbled at the skin around Ignis’ neck for a moment before stripping his clothing. Each article was removed tantalizingly slow as to give Ignis a bit of a show. 

The bath in their home comfortably fit two people, even with Ignis’ long legs. Noctis got in first, letting out a loud sigh as he slid into the heated water. Ignis settled with his back to his husband, eyes closed and head tilted back as Noctis massaged shampoo into his hair. Slow, circular motions that made Ignis exhale in satisfaction. 

After Noctis finished rinsing Ignis’ hair, he pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Fingers trailed down his spine, and Ignis arched in the tub with a soft gasp. They teased and kissed as they bathed, until they were unapologetically aroused. Before they could finish drying, Noctis took his hand and led him to the bedroom.

They made slow love, Ignis bent across the bed as his wet hair left droplets on their comforter with each gentle thrust. Noctis skimmed his nails down the length of his back, hot trails that only made Ignis moan harder. 

That hadn’t been the plan, but even as Ignis rinsed the sweat from his body a few minutes later, he had no regrets. He could still feel Noctis inside of him, and the water burned against the scratches across his back.

Ignis hoped Noctis would steal the card unfairly at least one more time that week. 

~*~

Noctis snagged the kissing card under legitimate circumstances while Ignis busied with cooking preparations. It started off under the guise of helpfulness. Noctis washed cockatrice breasts, chopped them into cubes, and kneaded seasonings into the meat. Ignis finished dicing vegetables and steamed them, and in the system of things, he forgot he held the kissing card in the pocket of his trousers.

Noctis finished washing his hands and slipped his fingers around the tie of Ignis’ apron, yanking him back. His other hand did the stealing.

“Kiss.” Noctis leaned in expectantly as he held up the card.

“Of course.” Ignis obliged Noctis’ request, more than willing to part with a dozen kisses if asked. Noctis’ grip on his apron tightened pleasantly.

Ignis kept his eye on Noctis, waiting to see which pocket he placed the card in. But it seemed his husband was aware of his watchful gaze; Noctis stuck his tongue out at him and waved the card tauntingly.

Finally, while Ignis pretended to focus on rinsing the rice, he saw Noctis slip it into his back pocket. That would make it far too easy to get back, but perhaps Noctis wanted Ignis to have an easy time of stealing it. All for the smooching they would get from it.

Ignis decided to be a tease and not try to gain the card back until the next morning. After making this decision, he observed his husband’s increasing disappointment that Ignis hadn’t yet tried to steal it back. When they went to bed that evening, Noctis purposefully left it out on the dresser as if daring Ignis to take it, but it was against the rules to take it while preparing for bed. The time had been marked, and the game would resume in the morning.

Noctis flopped into bed beside Ignis, looking so disappointed, that Ignis gave him a kiss. This was part of their nightly routine anyway, but he made sure to let his lips linger against Noctis’ just a little bit longer. The smooch seemed to satisfy Noctis, who settled against Ignis looking pleased.

How Ignis loved to spoil his husband.

~*~

The week passed quicker than expected, with far less exchanges than Ignis would have expected and too few punishments. One evening, Noctis tried to steal the card by snatching Ignis’ shirt as soon as he took it off to get dressed for bed, and Ignis was too tired to do more than swat him. The lack of a proper spanking made Noctis pout all the next day, and by evening, he had purposely chosen to play a phone game while lying across Ignis’ lap. A few times, his hips lifted suggestively.

Ignis tormented his husband by pretending not to notice. He traced his fingers down Noctis’ spine and played with the hairs at the back of his neck, and they continued their card game even as they grew tired of dealing with it and both wanted nothing more than to tally up the minutes to see who won. Both of them were happy to sit down when the final day had passed.

Ignis had the card a whole forty-seven minutes more than Noctis during the week. Noctis doublechecked the math and frowned as he chewed on the cap of his pen.

“I guess I’m not taking you to Anime Insomnia in cosplay. Where do you want to go for your date, Specs?”

Ignis had given the date a great deal of thought. Part of him suspected he would win, but not by such a close margin. The disappointment on Noctis’ face pained him a great deal as well, as he knew it would long before he had decided on the perfect date.

“I want to take a few days off and sneak away to Cape Caem without your family. I want to do it in winter instead of summer. Nights by the fireplace, hot chocolate and warm cake, cuddling up under a thick blanket at the top of the lighthouse to watch the stars.”

Noctis’ eyes lit up better than the night sky ever could. “I love it. You have the best ideas, Ignis.”

“There’s more.” Ignis smiled. “I’ll cosplay for Anime Insomnia, but only if I chose the outfits.”

Noctis threw his arms around Ignis, knocking him onto his back on the sofa with the impact. Kisses were sprinkled across his brow, Noctis letting out audible noises to accompany each one.

“Best husband ever,” he said. “Kind of makes the kissing card game useless, but that’s why I love you.”

“We had a fun week.”

“Yeah, and now we’ll have another fun week to look forward to. We could go to Caem in a couple of months. Pretty sure it’ll be cold by then—hopefully not enough to snow.”

“I look forward to it.” Ignis laughed as more kisses tickled his chin and went down his throat. Noctis might have thought he had the best husband, but Ignis was pretty sure—as an accomplished winner against most competitions with Noctis—that he had an even better one.


End file.
